


Batter, Batter, Swing

by VinnyHagen



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blackmail is Totally Romantic, First Kiss, M/M, Secret Identity, The Joker Wants His Damn Kiss, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnyHagen/pseuds/VinnyHagen
Summary: Бей, баттер, бей!Джокер украл поцелуй у своей любимой летучей мыши, а затем – поцелуй известного плейбоя Брюса Уэйна.К сожалению самого Брюса, сложить два и два совсем не сложно.





	Batter, Batter, Swing

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Batter, Batter, Swing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752092) by [ChuckleVoodoos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckleVoodoos/pseuds/ChuckleVoodoos). 

\- Пс-ст, Бетти. Грызун-переросток. Бетси!  
\- Чего тебе, Джокер?  
Тот, прикованный наручниками к ограждению крыши, жеманно улыбается:  
\- Кажись, ты, э-э, был со мной немножко слишком грубым, Бетси, - говорит клоун, смотря вниз.  
Бэтмен, проследив его взгляд, замечает, что сквозь рубашку и плащ Джокера на его груди просачивается и расцветает кроваво-красное пятно – и быстро, очень быстро. Это же смертельная рана, как же..?  
Брюс шагает ближе и нагибается, чтобы получше рассмотреть (в Аркхаме есть врачи, нужно всего лишь замедлить кровотечение, чтобы дождаться Гордона с живым, будем надеяться, Джокером), и вот тут-то он слышит легчайший смешок – такой может издать маленький ребёнок, знающий некий секрет и лопающийся от невозможности его рассказать. Бэтмен замирает, но слишком поздно. Рукой, не скованной наручниками, Джокер приобнимает его за шею, дергает на себя, и внезапно Бэтмен целуется с клоуном.  
Губы у него тёплые и обветренные, а ещё скользкие и слегка масляные от грима. Краска размазывается по лицу Брюса, пока клоун трётся об него своими губами, будто кот – мордочкой, а Брюс совершенно недвижим от шока - пока он наконец не берёт себя в руки и не отшатывается, спотыкаясь.  
Джокер хихикает, наблюдая за своим ошарашенным врагом, перемазанным в его гриме. И улыбается просто до неприличия широко:  
\- М-м, спасибо за поцелуйчик, Бетси! Мысли о нём будут греть меня до-олгими ночами в Аркхаме… Пока я не сорву ещё один! – клоун весело подмигивает своему врагу.  
Брюс, всё ещё отходя от потрясения и поняв, что завывания полицейских сирен всё ближе, просто поворачивается и сбегает, не говоря ни слова. Смех Джокера следует за ним, даже когда он уже спрыгнул с крыши, и летит вслед за ним дальше в ночь. Бэтмен сжимает кулак и разглядывает красную жидкость, оставшуюся от раны Джокера: похожа на кровь, но консистенция немного не та. Чернила. Очередная джокеровская шутка.  
Добравшись до дома, он проводит полный токсикологический анализ себя самого и краски, всё ещё размазанной по его лицу. Анализ не показывает ничего; тогда он забирается под горячий душ и скребёт кожу до тех пор, пока на ней не остаётся ни малейшего следа грима.  
Но он всё ещё чувствует его на своём лице, этот зудящий фантомный след, который трудно игнорировать. Чёрт бы побрал Джокера за это чёртово умение выбить Бэтмена из колеи.  
-  
Во второй раз Джокер целует его, когда удерживает захваченный банк, а Брюсу не повезло оказаться в числе заложников. Сам клоун слоняется по помещению, будто тощий, страдающий бешенством хищник, пока его люди грузят деньги и ценности в грузовик. В помещении раздаётся чей-то плач – видимо, ребёнка, и Джокеру шум быстро надоедает:  
\- Эхм, может, кто-нибудь наконец _заткнёт _этого мальца, пока я не взял дело в свои руки? – его длинные пальцы выщелкнули лезвие автоматического выкидного ножа, и Джокер беззаботно гладит им собственную щёку: - А то я сейчас переделаю его кислую мину в _улыбку_.  
\- Прекрати, - говорит кто-то, и Брюс лишь спустя мгновение понимает, что этим кем-то был он сам. Джокер, до того стоявший к нему спиной, медленно разворачивается на пятках в его сторону, и сквозь грим и шрамы проступает ухмылка.  
Подумать только, а ведь изначально Брюс собирался сидеть тихо и не отсвечивать, пока не удастся выбраться отсюда.  
\- Что-что ты там сказал, красавчик?  
Брюс чувствует на себе взгляды остальных заложников. Он понимает, что отступать поздно; он стискивает зубы и медленно, уверенно говорит:  
\- Я сказал, отстань от него, чёртов клоун.  
Люди дружно втягивают в себя воздух, а потом приходит мимолётное ощущение, будто нечто очень-очень быстро, будто ветер, переместилось ближе к нему.  
Он чувствует, как нож аккуратно, почти нежно проходит через его губы и замирает у щеки. Он напоминает себе, что на нём нет костюма Бэтмена и бороться он не может, поэтому старается не шевелиться. Джокер мрачно хихикает:  
\- Милый мой, ты слегка, гм, перепутал роли. Видишь ли, прекрасный разбойник, держащий вас в плену в этом славном заведении – это я, а ты, дорогой, здесь заложник, и твоя задача – сидеть, молчать и делать то, что я говорю.  
Брюс не решается ответить – только не с ножом во рту. Джокер, однако, не слишком впечатлён результатом и медленно двигает нож вверх, а Брюс, выгибая шею, движется за ним, чтобы нож не разрезал ему губы.  
\- Давай же, милый, посмотри на меня. Это же невежливо, тем более после столь впечатляющего выступления.  
Брюс сохраняет каменное лицо и ничего не говорит. Джокер наклоняется ближе, так, что Брюс чувствует запах грима и пороха, и низким тоном рычит:  
\- Посмотри. На. Меня. Или я выпотрошу эту мелкую плаксу, о которой ты так печёшься.  
Брюс смотрит на него.  
Глаза у Джокера тёмные, как сама тьма. Брюс никогда не смотрел в них с такого близкого расстояния. Эти глаза почти чёрные, в них столько ума и неукрощённого хаоса, что хватит испугать людей и посмелее Брюса.  
В течение долгого времени Джокер просто вглядывается в него. Уголок губ медленно приподнимается в улыбке, когда клоун наклоняется ближе, прищурившись, наслаждаясь вызываемым страхом. Но потом эти глаза распахиваются чуть шире, нож скользит во рту у Брюса и слегка цепляет нижнюю губу. Брюс издаёт негромкий звук удивления и боли, и тогда у Джокера расширяются зрачки от какой-то нездоровой похоти. Клоун небрежно облизывает губы и улыбается до безумия широко, а потом снова смеётся, и от этого бурного смеха, кажется, дрожат сами стены.  
В мгновение ока нож исчезает, а к ранке прижимается чужой горячий рот и язык, слизывая кровь, будто это клубничный сироп. Брюс от неожиданности отшатывается, но Джокер удерживает его на месте рукой, уже вплетённой в его волосы, а другой рукой проскальзывает вниз и прижимает к его рёбрам нож, который прорезает рубашку и ощутимо покалывает кожу.  
Брюс покорно замирает, но как бы тот ни вылизывал его губу и ни дёргал бы его за волосы, он не позволяет себе отвечать на поцелуй. Джокер почти рычит ему в губы, раздосадованный, но потом наконец отклоняется назад и вновь улыбается. По его рту размазана кровь Брюса.  
\- Надо же, какой славный сюрприз! – он встаёт, взлохматив Брюсу волосы, будто тот бы малым ребёнком. – Ну что, ребятки, хоть я и терпеть не могу бросать начатое на полдороге, у меня появилось одно, гм, неотложное дельце, - клоун совершенно непристойным образом указывает на свой пах и смеётся, когда заложники дружно содрогаются от шока и отвращения. – Перережем вам горлышки как-нибудь потом, ага?  
Он уходит, бросив своих наёмных бандитов, тупо смотрящих ему вслед; они пытаются кое-как завершить начатое ограбление, но без своего бесстрашного лидера кажутся потерянными. Брюс мрачно думает, что им стоило бы радоваться: останься здесь Джокер, они все были бы мертвы ещё до того, как ограбление бы завершилось.  
Вместо этого бандитов уводят и рассаживают по полицейским машинам, а репортёры саранчой налетают на Брюса и других заложников. Кто-то, по-видимому, проболтался, и внезапно все акулы пера обсуждают лишь то, каково это – когда во время ограбления тебя домогается Джокер, было ли ему страшно и «память об этом будет преследовать его до конца дней, о бедный, бедный Брюс Уэйн»!  
Брюс прикусывает кровоточащую губу, улыбается и врёт напропалую, пока не сбегает домой от воспоминаний этого дня. Но память о смотрящих на него тёмных глазах так и преследует его, как бы он ни пытался их забыть.  
-  
Брюс резко просыпается от ощущения, что на него смотрят.  
\- Я смотрю, ты не изменяешь чёрному, ага? Знаешь, дорогой мой Бетси, тебе бы не помешало в жизни побольше, гм, _цвета_, - беззаботно говорит ему Джокер.  
Он сидит на краю кровати Брюса, заправленной чёрным шелком. Брюса, не Бэтмена, и это значит, что…  
Джокер улыбается:  
\- Вам, мистер Уэйн, никогда не говорили, что вы целуетесь как летучая мышь?  
Брюс спешно пытается привстать и сесть, опираясь на изголовье кровати, и тянется рукой вниз – под кроватью есть нож, который лежит там на всякий случай…  
Джокер быстрее. Не успевает Брюс опустить руку, как нож уже прижат к его горлу.  
\- Но-но, Брюси, - цокает языком клоун. – Я тут, значит, распинаюсь, пытаясь вежливо с тобой поговорить, но тебе ведь непременно надо всё испортить. А ну-ка, милый, положи руки так, чтобы я их видел.  
Брюс осторожно меняет позу, и теперь его руки лежат поверх одеяла. Джокер радостно ему улыбается.  
\- Что ты хочешь? – спрашивает Брюс. Его голос кажется хриплым из-за сдерживаемого крика, потому что это всё неправда, этого не может быть – тот единственный, кому никак нельзя знать его личность, не может сидеть здесь, угрожая ему ножом и болтая, будто они – давно разлучённые влюблённые.  
Джокер задумчиво мурлыкает себе под нос, постукивая по подбородку длинным, затянутым тканью перчатки пальцем.  
\- Ну, кучу очевидных вещей: полный беспредел, хаос, немножко славных фейерверков, пони… Но всё это я сам себе добуду, Бетси. А если ты интересуешься, что я хочу от тебя… - он замолкает и облизывает губы: - Поцелуй меня.  
\- …Что?  
Брюсу явно послышалось, ведь не мог же Джокер требовать от него-  
\- Я тебя чмокнул целых два раза, а ты меня – ни одного! Это нечестно и несправедливо. Поэтому давай, целуй – и целуй как следует! Чтобы никаких лёгких в щёчку. Покажи мне всё, на что ты способен.  
\- Да ты просто болен.  
Джокер в ответ только смеётся. У него странный смех, похожий на кашель гиены, всё нарастающий, нарастающий, пока смеяться не становится больно. И он прекращает смех так резко, будто звук отрезали ножом.  
\- Что, боишься, что это заразно? – дразнится он; Брюс возмущенно на него смотрит, но не удостаивает ответом. – Да ладно тебе, Брюси, в жизни надо попробовать всё. А то твоему милому старенькому дворецкому останется слишком мало жизни, чтобы попробовать хоть что-нибудь ещё.  
\- Ах ты, ублюдок! – рычит Брюс и рвётся вперёд, чтобы ударить, впиться в него ногтями, сделать больно любым способом – но натыкается на нож Джокера у своей шеи, и на удивление сильное тело прижимает его собственное к кровати, заставив болезненно стукнуться затылком об изголовье. Джокер ухмыляется, оседлав его бёдра; нож снова надёжно прижат к его горлу.  
\- Эге-ге! Вот это было не слишком умно. А что, если бы у меня, гм, дрогнула рука? Игра бы закончилась, толком не начавшись, и некому было бы спасти бедного, несчастного Альфреда. Тебе придётся играть по моим правилам, Брюси, или я так не играю, и будет только хуже.  
Брюс рычит, но послушно перестаёт дергаться.  
\- Молодец, хорошая мышка.  
\- Даже если я соглашусь участвовать в твоей больной игре, как я могу быть уверен, что ты его не тронешь?  
Потому что не время быть Бэтменом, только не когда дело касается Альфреда. Этот человек его _вырастил_, чёрт возьми! Брюсу уже давно нечего терять, а вот Альфреду…  
Джокер ухмыляется и прижимает свободную руку к сердцу.  
\- Даю честное слово?  
Брюс смотрит на него с возмущением, и клоун фыркает:  
\- Я всегда держу слово, Бетс. Ну сам подумай: если скажешь «нет» – он умрёт. А если скажешь «да», то он… ну, необязательно умрёт.  
Брюс сглатывает. Всего лишь «необязательно»…  
\- Да ладно тебе! Рискни хоть разок, наконец.  
\- Да, - даёт он хриплый ответ, потому что разве у него есть выбор? Он не может убить Джокера (никогда, как бы низко он уже ни пал, он не позволит себе убийство), а Джокер убивает слишком легко и охотно - тем более когда потакает своей одержимости. Во всяком случае, попытаться стоит.  
Джокер выглядит искренне удивлённым. Он часто моргает, и на его лицо постепенно наползает маниакальная улыбка.  
\- А я-то, гм, думал, что тебя придётся уламывать дольше, - свободной рукой он делает размашистый жест, подзывая Брюса ближе: - Ну давай, Брюси, милый. Удиви меня.  
\- А нож? – безучастно интересуется Брюс, и Джокер опускает взгляд на предмет вопроса, будто и сам о нём забыл.  
\- Боюсь, нож останется там, где есть. Не хочу, чтобы ты потом чувствовал себя виноватым из-за того, что не сопротивлялся, - он придвигается вплотную, почти нос к носу, и тёмные глаза оказываются очень-очень близко к глазам Брюса. – Ну, давай.  
Брюс проглатывает свою злость и страх, тянется вперёд и легонько касается губ Джокера - просто чтобы прощупать почву. По крайней мере его не кусают в ответ, хотя он отчасти именно этого и ждёт. Кажется, Джокер действительно хочет от него именно поцелуй.  
Клоун хмурится:  
\- И это ты называешь поцелуем? – шипит он, попутно водя ножом по коже Брюса. – Даю тебе ещё попытку. Хочешь, представь на моём месте пышную смазливую блондинку, но целуй _как следует_!  
Джокер по-настоящему взбешён. Он даже позабыл свою излюбленную шутливую манеру, и Брюс ощущает сильное желание убраться подальше – так ярко пылает его негодование.  
На мгновение он задумывается о предложении Джокера. Можно представить на его месте милую девушку, вроде тех, которых показывают по телевизору, или тех, которых он обычно водит по дорогим ресторанам. Или ту, в которую он был влюблён с детства (_Рейчел_), или знаменитую актрису – кого угодно, только не Джокера. Но какая-то часть его восстаёт против этого: использовать их образы здесь нечестно по отношению к этим женщинам, даже если они никогда об этом не узнают. А потом он смотрит на клоуна и видит на его лице неприязнь, горечь от собственного предложения. На самом деле Джокер не хочет здесь никакого притворства.  
Он хочет, чтобы Брюс поцеловал его. _Его_.  
Ещё мгновение требуется Брюсу, чтобы собраться с силами. Он не позволит себе забыть ничего из того, что натворил Джокер, ни одну из бесчисленных жизней, которые тот угробил своими махинациями. Ведь тогда бы всё равно пришлось представить на месте Джокера кого-то другого. Нет, он не станет закрывать на это глаза.  
Вместо этого он позволяет всплыть на поверхность другим мыслям, которые он давно задвинул назад, поглубже, потому что они нарушали сложившийся образ абсолютного психопата. Он думает о ярком уме Джокера, который горит в его глазах, о его настороженном лукавстве, о том, с каким почти детским удовольствием он смеётся своим собственным жутковатым каламбурам и шуткам. Думает о чистом, незамутнённом веселье на лице Джокера, когда тот предвкушает его приход, и о восторге, с которым тот его встречает. Он думает об их сражениях, которые больше похожи на танец из увёрток, обмена колкостями и адреналином.  
Он думает о тёмных глазах, которые наблюдают за ним: эти глаза не разделяют его надвое и не судят о нём по одной из его личностей. Просто принимают его, и человека, и летучую мышь, с распахнутыми объятиями и сжатыми кулаками.  
Это страшно осознавать, но он действительно может сделать то, что от него просят. Может, _сам_. О, боже.  
\- Часики-то тик-так, Брюси.  
Брюс больше не думает – он подаётся вперёд и прижимается губами ко рту Джокера. Но на этот раз не отступает после первого прикосновения. Он поворачивает голову, чтобы угол был поудобнее, чуть размыкает губы и целует Джокера – медленно, мягко. Клоун замирает на мгновение, возможно, от удивления, что ему удалось добиться от Брюса желаемого без дальнейших уговоров, но потом отмирает и следует за ним, целуя в ответ с осторожностью, которая почти умиляет.  
Поцелуй нежнее, чем имеет на это право, и совершенно не похож на их сражения, но Брюс просто не может остановиться. Он _не хочет_, чтобы поцелуй был похож на сражение. Нет, потому что если это сражение, то Брюс здесь проигрывает, и эта мысль пугает его ещё больше.  
Брюс обводит языком очертания губ Джокера, отчётливо ощущая вкус грима; клоун приоткрывает рот и прижимается ближе, углубляя поцелуй. Чужая рука касается волос Брюса и тянет его голову выше, ближе, скользя по тёмным прядям, будто так и надо. Брюс позволяет себе скопировать этот жест, даже не подумав про угрожающий ему нож. Волосы у Джокера мягче, чем кажется, жестковатые от геля, но не жирные. Сам клоун одобрительно мурлыкает, когда Брюс зарывается пальцами в зелёные пряди и несильно проводит ногтями по коже.  
Вторая рука приобнимает его за пояс, и Брюс вдруг понимает, что Джокер, видимо, выронил свой нож. Он может вырваться, может драться, связать этого человека и стереть эту ночь навсегда из свой памяти-  
Джокер вздыхает в поцелуй, поглаживая Брюса по волосам с нежностью, которую сложно в нём заподозрить, и вместо того, чтобы остановиться, Брюс кладёт ладонь свободной руки на щёку клоуна. Он проводит языком вдоль рта Джокера, исследуя его изнутри – там, где грубые шрамы шершаво ощущаются на языке, одновременно поглаживая эти шрамы снаружи пальцами.  
Джокер издаёт острый, трепещущий звук, и у Брюса сжимается сердце. В этом звуке и потрясение, и отчаяние. Надлом.  
Он повторяет все те же действия со вторым шрамом, а Джокер потрясённо выдыхает в поцелуй.  
\- Брюс, - произносит он на выдохе, отодвигаясь, и Брюс знает, что уже можно остановиться, но то удивление, которым Джокер отреагировал на добровольное прикосновение к своим шрамам, будит какое-то беспокойное чувство глубоко внутри. И вместо того, чтобы отстраниться, он вновь тянется вперёд, покрывает каждую отметину на щеке легчайшими поцелуями, после чего быстро касается приоткрытых губ Джокера и наконец отодвигается.  
Джокер смотрит на него широко распахнутыми, тёмными глазами, в которых нет смеха. В них читается шок, безусловно, а в расширенных зрачках – тяжелое возбуждение, а ещё толика восхищённого удивления. Он не ожидал такого, понимает Брюс, и в этот момент он отчаянно рад, что решился. Это того стоило – потрясти клоуна настолько, что тот на мгновение растерял всё своё безумие.  
\- Это… - начинает Джокер; его дыхание сбито, и он не может отдышаться. – В общем, я, гм, впечатлён, - добавляет он, вспомнив про свою же угрозу, и Брюс не может сдержать наползающей на губы ленивой ухмылки: он прекрасно слышит скрытое изумление в тоне клоуна.  
Однако, потом лицо Джокера отчего-то принимает злое и обиженное выражение, в котором безвозвратно теряется былое восхищение:  
\- Повезло же дамочке, которую ты представлял…  
Эта мысль явно его расстраивает: он сжимает пальцы, которыми до того поглаживал Брюса по волосам, отодвигается, встаёт и отворачивается от него. Брюс понимает, что тот уходит, и к собственному удивлению тянется вперёд, чтобы схватить Джокера за руку. Клоун в ответ грубо вырывает свою ладонь.  
Брюс чувствует, будто голову заволокло туманом. Он не может контролировать собственную речь.  
\- Тебя, - быстро говорит он, не успев передумать и соврать.  
Джокер замирает.  
\- Чего-чего? – спрашивает он тоном, преисполненным вымученным безразличием. Его плечи напряжены, как тетива лука, голова опущена.  
Брюс сглатывает и выпрямляется. Он сегодня уже сделал достаточно, и последствий в любом случае не избежать. Раз так, то уж лучше он поступит правильно.  
\- Я представлял тебя.  
\- Ага, - коротко отвечает Джокер. Кажется, это единственное слово, которое он способен сейчас выговорить. Он рывком поворачивается к Брюсу – его глаза горят злым огнём: - Ага. Ха-ха. Это _не смешно_, Брюси. Оставь шутки мне, - последние слова он почти рычит, и его улыбка больше напоминает оскал.  
\- Непременно, - сухо усмехается Брюс, но потом смягчает свою улыбку: - Джокер.  
С этими словами он встаёт и, не обращая внимания на попытку Джокера отшатнуться, мягко целует его, не размыкая губ.  
\- И сейчас я тоже думал о тебе, - отстранившись, тихо говорит он.  
Какое-то время Джокер настороженно рассматривает его, пытаясь оценить меру искренности. И, видимо, что-то такое видит, потому что вдруг начинает кружиться на месте с почти истеричным смехом - будто не в состоянии справиться с собственными эмоциями без такого вот выплеска.  
Брюс не может на него даже злиться после такой детской реакции. Возможно, оно того стоило: пожертвовать частью своего чувства достоинства, признав собственные эмоции по поводу поцелуя.  
Джокер бросается вперёд и на миг обнимает его так, что кости трещат – Брюс не успевает обнять его в ответ, потому что тот так же быстро отскакивает в сторону окна. Там он останавливается и улыбается Брюсу, сложив руки за спиной, будто нашаливший ребёнок.  
\- Лестью ты добьёшься чего угодно. Так что дворецкий на гриле отменяется – на сегодня и вообще, обещаю, - он картинно кладёт руку на грудь, туда, где находится сердце.  
\- Я думал, ты обещал это не за лесть, а за поцелуй, - сухо замечает Брюс.  
Джокер хихикает, явно ничуть не раскаиваясь:  
\- Я так сказал, да? О, и какой это был поцелуй! – он замолкает и поджимает губы: - Знаешь, я всего лишь хотел проверить, сможешь ты или нет. Этакий, гм, эксперимент, сам понимаешь. Но, надо сказать, теперь, когда я знаю… - он облизывает губы.  
Глаза у него при этом становятся хитрые-хитрые, и Брюс чувствует, как волосы сами собой становятся дыбом – приобретённый рефлекс, и совершенно не важно, насколько привлекательным он, как оказалось, считает этого клоуна. Этот взгляд обещает неприятности.  
\- Джокер… - предупреждающим тоном говорит он.  
Тот бесстыдно ухмыляется и неторопливой походкой идёт навстречу, пока не оказывается близко – так близко, что он может томно провести длинным пальцем по груди Брюса вниз, а оттуда – снова вверх. Когда палец оказывается на уровне сердца, Джокер останавливается и нежно отстукивает ритм, бьющийся в грудной клетке, а сам придвигается ещё ближе, пока у Брюса не начинает покалывать кожу от близости его лихорадочного тепла.  
\- Значит, один поцелуй за Дживса, - клоун наклоняет голову, ухмыляясь и явно замышляя что-то очень коварное. – Так, Брюси?  
\- Да? – осторожно соглашается Брюс, пытаясь не прижиматься к ладони, нахально разместившейся на его груди. Джокер ухмыляется, как чеширский кот, и эта ухмылка слишком зубаста, чтобы её хотелось поцеловать…  
Брюсу всё равно хочется.  
\- Так… А насколько тебе дорог наш хороший коп Гордон?  
\- Джокер! – рычит Брюс и тянется к клоуну.  
Джокер смеётся и добровольно придвигается ближе, а угрожающая хватка Брюса всё больше напоминает объятия. Клоун уж точно не выглядит испуганным. Он всё ещё смеётся, приобнимая Брюса за шею и притягивая его голову к себе.  
\- На войне и в любви все средства хороши! – мрачно хихикает он. – А с тобой, мой дорогой, у нас здесь два в одном!


End file.
